Twisted Fates
by Blossom cat
Summary: Princess Lucy Heartfilia hated the life of a princess. It was lonely and restricting, the only ones to even make her smile was her bestfriend Gajeel and her father, the king of Magnolia. But on one fateful day, it was decided that the castle needed protection. And the only ones capable is the famous guild of Fairy Tail. Paths cross that shouldn't have, will this be a good thing?
1. Explosion In The Castle

**A/N- Hi everyone! I'm going to start a new series! I really am a sucker for a royalty type AU and recently I have been reading a lot lately and I just wanted to try one out. This is kind of an experiment of sorts. I hope mine differs from all the other ones out there, I'll try to plan it that way anyway. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

**I really hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Twisted Fates!**

* * *

"Advisor Gajeel! Advisor Gajeel!" Princess Lucy Heartfilia yelped as she ran down the empty halls of the castle of Magnolia. Her Advisor, Gajeel Redfox, turned to her with his usual gruffness in his eyes. Though Lucy paid no mind. She had a huge grin on her face when she came in ten feet of him. Finally stopping and shoving something in his face.

"The hell is this?" He grunted, taking the object and holding it in front of him. It was a book. He raised a pierced eyebrow at this. What could she possibly want to tell him? And what did it have to do with a book?

"Its the new addition to Zekua Meron newest series. Father just bought it for me!" She swiped it back from him and held it securely to her chest with a giddy smile. "I just wanted to show you is all." Gajeel chuckled to himself. Lucy was just as bright and upbeat as she always was. He put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. Getting her to pout.

"C'mon, bunny girl. Let's get started on our studies." He hummed, turning down a corner and leaving her behind. She gasped and ran after him.

"I wish you wouldn't use that dastardly nickname. I've told you just to call me Lucy a million times." Lucy sighed dramatically.

Gajeel snorted. "I've used that nickname since we were brats, bunny girl, I don't plan on stopping now." Lucy pursed her lips. They had been best friends since she was just a child. She remembers that day too. The day he came stumbling into the palace gardens, beaten and bloody. Her mother, oh her kind-hearted mother, took him in and fixed him up.

He explained that his village was attacked by Zeref worshippers. And that he was the only survivor. He was the only child out of the whole village that made it out alive without being caught by them, and forced to do their bidding. Her mother took pity on him and allowed him to work for the castle until he grew older. He decided to stay after meeting Lucy.

They were fast friends, despite his rough attitude. He liked having someone so cheery around him. It made him feel less lonely. Eventually, he begged the king and queen to deem him Lucy's advisor. He made sure he was the smartest person in the entire castle, just so he could be with her.

It was a quick yes, after he showed them both the knowledge he had. And just like that, he became Lucy's long time friend and advisor. She smiled to herself at the memory. He gave her a sideways glance and narrowed his eyes at her. What crazy thought was running across her mind now?

"You're awfully quiet." Gajeel muttered. Lucy giggled and leaned on his arm as they made their way into the library.

"Oh I'm just thinking about you, you're my best friend, you know that?" Gajeel felt his ears burn. Why did she say embarrassing things like that? He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Lucy bit her lip to stop her from smiling wider as they took a seat. He grabbed a few books and set them in front of her. She picked one up and skimmed through it. She groaned and slammed the book on the table. Her happy expression turning sour.

"Mathematics? Again? You know I'm atrocious at this subject."

"Yeah, that's why were focusing on that today. You're gonna need math in the future you know. Being future queen means being smart. And being a tactician comes with working with numbers." Lucy puffed up her cheeks and opened the first book she could grab. He slid her a pencil and a piece of paper.

"I'm not like my great grandmother, you know? Mavis was a pro at this, I feel like a fish out of water." She sighed as she wrote down the first problem. She was jealous of her great grandmother. She was known as the Fairy Tactician in the Kingdom of Magnolia. She won many battles using her strategic thinking. How she wished she was that smart.

"I know ya ain't like Mavis, but you should have at least some knowledge," Gajeel said in his usual rough tone. "And ya did that wrong. You divide 2x from 6, not the other way around." She grit her teeth as she erased her original answer and wrote the new one. It wasn't as if Gajeel was a bad teacher, she was just a horrible student. She was too busy off in her own dream world instead of paying attention. It wasn't as if she wasn't smart either, she just had an attention span of a goldfish. Her mind was constantly bouncing from one thing to another.

She mostly daydreamed about leaving the castle. Being free, and being able to use her keys freely. She was sick of the stuck up life as a princess. She wished she could take her keys, grab Gajeel's hand, and run away. But she knew what that would result in.

Gajeel being fired and hung, and Lucy being severely punished by her father. He would never forgive her for running away. And she probably wouldn't go through it anyway. She loved her father too much to abandon him. But she could still dream, right?

Once they were finished up, Lucy excused herself to go back to her room. She bid Gajeel a goodbye and allowed him to do his other duties. Oh how she wished to spend more time with him. But, he had a life too. She slammed her body on her body and twirled her keys on her finger.

She gathered ten of the twelve zodiac keys. And she could call out two at a time. She even had a few silver keys too. So yeah, she would say she was pretty skilled in magic. Though not as skilled as Gajeel. He was ten times better than her. His powers always had her in awe each time he used them, which was rarely.

She stared outside and watched as her butlers tended to the garden. She supposed she could go for a small stroll. No one would know. She would come back by dinner. She smiled and grabbed the front of her puffy dress. She made a quick escape, avoiding guards and maids. Once she was outside, she sat down on the garden fountain and stuck her hands through the water.

Watching it trickle through her fingers. No one was allowed in the garden, except butlers caring for it. Not even she was allowed. It saddened her. She just wanted to be where her mother was most. But her father wouldn't allow that. Not after what happened.

Lucy stared down at the beautifully crafted pathway around the fountain. Seeing a flower stick up from between two stones, she leaned over and grabbed it. She brought it to her nose and deeply inhaled. The smell bringing back memories from her days in this garden, playing with her mother. It was something that made her happy, but sad at the same time.

Just as she was going to feed the small ducklings that wandered into the garden, a loud crash made her jump out of her skin. Commotion began to take place in the castle halls, getting her to run back inside. She was immediately thrown to the ground, an explosion going off above her. She opened her eyes to see Gajeel on top of her, back sizzling. Her whole body shook as Gajeel stared down at her with a smirk.

"Sorry for pushing you, bunny girl. You were about to be blown to smithereens," She snaked her arms around his torso and touched the bare skin of his back. It even felt charred. He winced and flinched away from her. "Shit that hurts. But nothin I can't handle." He stood up and picked her up.

"S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it. For now, just run away. Some dark guild was able to sneak their way on castle grounds. Lots are hurt. I won't allow anyone to touch a hair on you head, so go! It's too dangerous!" Lucy, tears streaming down her face, shook her head. She could fight too! She wasn't just some helpless damsel! She went to tell him off, but stopped when she saw another blast of magic come their way, aimed at Gajeel's head.

"Get down!" She screamed, tackling him to the ground. It just passed her head, hitting a door behind her. Through the explosion, she glared down at Gajeel. "I just saved your life. You owe me. So let me fight alongside with you!" His eyes were wide and fearful. Tear drops hit his cheek, making him flinch. "I won't stand by and allow my bestfriend to fight for my sake. I won't allow you to die alone!" She yelled, hauling herself up and pulling him.

Her back hit his as members of the dark guild surrounded them. A smile came to his face. "You're one hell of a princess, bunny girl." Sucking up a breath, he released his iron dragon roar on the enemies in front of him. They weren't weak, but they weren't near his strength either. The only reason they got them earlier was because he was caught off guard.

"I know I am, open! Gate of the Lion; Leo!" A man dressed in a suit appeared from seemingly nowhere. He gave Lucy a seductive smirk before going into battle, blasting the last of them away with his regulas impact. More were seen down the hallway, but they didn't look as if they wanted to fight. Lucy raised an eyebrow at this.

"Hey! Were retreating for now. Remember this was just a warning for the kingdom." A man said to the group around Gajeel and Lucy. They all nodded and ran off, leaving the two alone. Loke disappeared as well.

"This is their warning? Attacking and probably killing our people?" Lucy whispered, tears stinging the corner of her eyes. Gajeel frowned, no one made Lucy cry without paying for it. He placed a reassuring hand on her upper back and gave her a rare smile. She wiped the lone tear that strolled down her face and looked up at him.

"Don't cry, Lucy. We'll figure this out. For now, let's just check on the king." Lucy sniffled and nodded, following him to her father's chamber. Only after they arrived, did Lucy register what Gajeel had said. He used her real name. Which means that he was serious about whatever was going on. This brought the tears back.

"F-Father? Are you there?" She opened the door slowly, cringing at the way the door creaked. She stepped in to see her father staring out at the window. He was just as beat up as she and Gajeel were. He turned around to see her soot covered face, and the waterworks started. He ran to her and hugged her to his body.

"Oh Lucy, I was so worried." Lucy hugged him back, tightly, as if she believed he was leaving.

"Father, why did they do this? I just don't understand!" Her father looked to the ground, a vein popping from his forehead. Gajeel clenched his fist. He felt the king's anger. And he wanted to do something about it.

"I don't know, but we will get to the bottom of this. For now, we need protection. We need more than just Gajeel to rely on," he looked up at Lucy's advisor. "You're strong, I don't doubt it, but it would be impossible for only one person to defeat an entire set of dark guilds. There is only one guild out there that can take on dark guilds properly."

Lucy tilted her head to the side in confusion. "And who would that be, father?"

"Fairy Tail."


	2. Fateful Encounters

Natsu tapped his finger on the bar counter. Being bored was an understatement. There was absolutely _nothing _to do at the guild. All the good missions were taken and his mission partner and bestfriend, Happy, was too caught up with Charle to pay any attention to him. He scoffed.

The cat was head over heels for the the other cat. Almost to the point it gagged Natsu. He wouldn't be caught dead fawning over some girl. Life was much more exciting than some female. She stuck out his bottom lip in a pout as he crossed his arms. The barmaid, Mirajane, saw this and giggled to herself.

"Oh don't feel so down Natsu. There will be good jobs soon. You know how popular Fairy Tail has gotten. I'm sure there will be loads by tomorrow." The barmaid reassured with a soft smile. She set down a glass of flaming whiskey and watched him down the glass in lightning speed. Natsu sighed and leaned down on the counter.

"I hope so Mira. It's suffocating in here sometimes. I need to fight something!" He punched the air to emphasize his point. Mira giggled lightly.

"Well why not have a brawl with Gray? Or Laxus-"

"Oi!" Her sentence was cut off short by a rough voice. They both turned to see a man with blond hair glaring at the innocent barmaid. He pointed his glass of beer at her with a snarl. "Don't drag me in with his antics!" Mirajane laughed louder this time. Her boyfriend could be so funny sometimes. She wiped a tear away and pat the man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Laxus. I was only joking around with you," The blond mage turned away with a huff, but Natsu could see the small blush on this cheek. Natsu groaned and turned away from the two. It was as if the universe was just trying to make him puke. Mira turned to Natsu and gave him a hum in thought. "I'm sorry Natsu. I really wish there was something fun for you to do. Erza probably wouldn't like If you started a guild brawl anyway." Natsu shivered at the thought.

"Yeah. You're probably right, don't want to get on her bad side." Laxus chuckled and took a sip of his beer. Natsu glared his way, but ultimately ignored it. He stood up suddenly and trudged his way to Happy. Maybe he could convince the feline to go fishing with him. He sat down across from Charle and Wendy, who was Charle's good friend.

"Hi Natsu-san!" Wendy smiled. Natsu gave her a genuine smile back, but then turned to Happy who tried to give a fish to Charle. Of course, the cat rejected it. She apparently didn't like fish.

"Happy, buddy, wanna go fishing with me-" the guild doors unexpectedly opened, it was loud and cut off Natsu's sentence. He looked to the guild doorway and gulped as he saw a familiar head of red hair. And she was heading right towards him. With a determined expression resting on her face. This wasn't good.

"Natsu and Happy, front and center! You too Wendy and Charle. I need to talk to you. Now where is Gray and Levy?" The table of people sitting stood up in front of Erza quickly. Not to anger her further. Natsu glanced around the room and pointed to Levy when he saw her. Once Erza saw her, she called the blue haired girl over. "Levy! We need to talk." Levy looked up from her book with a frown and walked over to the group.

"What is it Erza?"

"I need to talk to you all about something highly important. But we first need Gray," she narrowed her eyes, only to turn around and point at the naked man trying to sneak out. "Gray! Get back here and put on your clothes!" Gray froze in spot, before coming back over to their small group and begrudgingly putting on his boxers.

"What is this all about?" Gray grunted, slipping on his shirt. Erza slammed down a letter, a job request attached, on the table. Levy slowly picked it up and read it. Once her eyes reached the middle of the letter, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She read through it a couple times over in disbelief.

"What? What is it?" Natsu asked in curiosity. He tried to peer over the small girl's shoulder, but squinted at the fancy writing. How did anyone expect the letter to be read. He couldn't recognize a single letter.

"The kingdom of Magnolia was under attack last night! I heard some rumors but I didn't think they were actually true. This is the king's handwriting, and he personally asked for a group of mages from Fairy Tail to help fight against the dark mages attacking them. It states here that the attack was just a warning and that they plan to have a large scale attack with multiple dark guilds in six months!" A crowd of mages had surrounded the group by now. They all gave each other looks of worry.

"They need a group of mages to protect the castle and the princess personally. While the rest of the guild prepares for the attack. He asked for the whole guild." Macao looked at his friend Wakaba, then back at the group.

"Can someone even do that?"

"If they're rich enough." Gray scoffed.

"This seems to have really shaken up the king, to ask for the entire guild..." A new voice stated. Everyone looked behind them to see their guild master, Makarov, stirring a cup of beer in his hands.

"What do you suppose we do Master? I want to take Gray, Natsu, Happy, Charle, Wendy, Levy, and myself to the castle and protect everyone there directly. But I just want to run that by you first." Erza announced. Levy and Wendy gasped at this, fear stuck in their face. On the other hand, Natsu and Gray were excited. Especially Natsu. Finally, he gets to do something!

"Yes. a strong group indeed. Alright, then it's decided. You seven will travel to the castle of Magnolia and personally protect the royal family. The rest of us will stay and train for an upcoming battle!" Cheers rang out through the guild. Everyone was excited to fight for the kingdom. It was their duty after all. Erza smiled and tucked the job request in her pocket. Only for Gray to grab it and skim over it.

"W-Woah...the reward is twenty million jewel." Natsu cackled happily, setting his fingers on fire.

"All right! I'm fired up!"

...

Natsu felt as if someone was grabbing his stomach and twisting it in knots. He didn't know they would have to ride train to get there. He moaned when the wagon his a particularly hard bump. Gray rolled his eyes at the pathetic mage and turned to Erza. She was in deep thought. Before Levy interrupted it.

"Why did you bring me on this mission? I'm not all that strong. You should of brought Laxus or Elfman." Levy sighed. Wendy nodded along with her. Both women felt as if their powers really didn't matter when it came to the mission. Erza smiled slightly and looked up at the two.

"I brought Wendy along because if something happens to either the king or the princess, then she'll be able to heal them. And for you Levy, we need your intelligence. You're probably the only one out of all of us that will have a pretty thought of plan of attack. And I heard the princess had a love for books as well. I wanted you two to meet." Levy smiled at this. Almost no one else in the guild had a love for books like her. It would be nice to meet a fellow bookworm like herself. She could feel herself getting giddy just thinking about it.

"What do you all suppose the princess will be like anyway. I heard she was around our age." Gray mulled in thought. Erza hummed and looked up at the wagon cover.

"Unfortunately, probably stuck up. We all know first hand how princesses are." Erza sighed. This deflated Levy quite a bit.

"Yeah you're probably right. If that's the case, she won't even want to talk to me. What a bummer." Levy whined.

"Well, I bet she'll be really nice!" Wendy said hopefully. The cat she held in her arms rolled her eyes.

"You have too much faith in people, child. It makes you look naive." Charle said with a click of her tongue. Wendy blushed in embarrassment and looked away from everyone. Though Happy gave the small girl a smile.

"I agree with Wendy. She'll be really nice. And I think we'll all get along." The blue cat grinned. Natsu would of rolled his eyes if he could. He knew princess first hand, they were all stuck up and rude. He for one didn't really care to meet her. But he would have faith in her, for Happy's sake. Because for some reason, his friend was excited to meet the princess.

The wagon then stopped. Natsu gasped with a smile and ran off the death trap people called a wagon. He kissed the ground with a relieved smile on his face. Gray rolled his eyes at the dragon slayer once more and stepped over him. Natsu ran after the others as he could see them step into the castle.

"Woah, this place is huge!" Natsu yelled, getting his voice to echo throughout the dining room. Erza shushed him and as she heard footsteps come closer to them. Everyone, except Natsu, straightened out themselves once they saw the king of Magnolia. He was bandaged at the head and sporting a rather depressed expression. Wendy gasped and put a hand to her lips.

"Welcome Fairy Tail, it's a pleasure meeting you all." The king said with a bow. Erza stepped forward and copied his action.

"The pleasure is all ours. Once I saw the request, we made sure to come as soon as possible. Back at our guild, our mages are working hard to prepare for the impending war." The king, jude, nodded with a solemn twist of his lips.

"I apologize for dragging all of Fairy Tail into this, but I didn't know what else to do."

"No, don't apologize your majesty. Were glad to be helping the kingdom," Erza said, clearing her throat. "Anyway, what shall you have this team do for the time being?" Jude gave the mages a small smile.

"To just guard the perimeter of the castle mostly. And to help my daughter's advisor protect her. That's really all I ask. And to maybe...keep her some company. Since last night, I told her that I didn't want her leaving the castle at all. I won't be around much and Gajeel, her advisor, can't be her friend at the moment. He has too much on his hands as well."

"I'm not dependent, father. I don't need anyone to entertain me," A voice from behind the king said. Though it was light and teasing. Stepping forward, the princess of Magnolia slid next to her father with a smile. Her face was covered in bandages as well. "You're all from the famous guild of Fairy Tail, right? It's nice to meet you all." She stuck out her hand to the redhead, Erza immediately following.

"Your grace, it's very nice to meet you as well." Erza bowed. Lucy giggled.

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal. I don't mind." Lucy grinned. Jude seemed opposed to that, but he didn't say anything.

"Lucy," he mumbled. Lucy turned to him. "Can I count on you to show them around?" Lucy held a thumbs up.

"Course you can!"


	3. Gajeel, Lucy's Advisor

Natsu was speechless when he first saw her. Though she was beat up and bandaged, she had the prettiest face he'd ever seen. Her hair was like individual strands of gold, and her eyes, oh her eyes! They were like melted chocolate. He only snapped out of his trance when some snapped their fingers in front of his face. He jumped back.

"Jeez flame brain. Off into lala land much? What's gotten into you?" Gray asked from next to him. Natsu gazed confusingly at the floor.

"I don't know...I think I might be hallucinating." The dragon slayer said slowly. Gray rolled his eyes and followed behind Erza once they started moving.

"That's what happens when you pick fights constantly and get the shit beat out of you. You just need rest." Natsu nodded and looked back up at the woman who was causing him so much trouble. So that was the princess. He made a mental note to stay away from her. Even her angelic voice was getting to him. They all stopped abruptly once the princess did.

"-and this is the library. It's my favorite room of this whole castle. If you ever need to talk to me and can't find me, I'll usually be here with or without my advisor," she tapped her chin in thought, her eyes scanning what's in front of her. "Speaking of advisor, I wonder where Gajeel went. I wanted you all to meet him. He's really nice!" Lucy said with a smile. Erza gave the blonde a small smile back.

"Excuse me, I don't think we caught your name, your highness." Lucy tilted her head to the side for a moment at Erza's question. Only parking up when she understood it.

"Oh! Yes, I'm Lucy. What are all of your names?"

Erza cleared ther throat. "I am Erza Scarlet," she pointed to Gray. "This is Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Levy Mcgarden, Happy and Charle, and Natsu Dragneel." Lucy blinked when Erza pointed to Natsu. He had his arms crossed and looked away from her. He looked pretty out of it from what Lucy could tell. He also had a small frown on his face. She couldn't help but giggle. He was cute.

"Lucy!" A new voice called from behind her. Startled out of her thoughts, she turned around to look at Gajeel. He looked angry and was increasingly getting closer to her. He stepped in front of her and glared at the mages with her. Erza narrowed her eyes and had a sword appear from air.

"G-Gajeel! They aren't enemies!"

"What?"

"Yeah, they were hired to protect the castle. Don't you remember father telling us that?" The man turned his head to Lucy, then back to the group of mages. He grunted something unintelligible and stepped away from Lucy, but keeping a close distance. Lucy chuckled awkwardly as everyone glared at each other. She rubbed the back of her head and pouted towards Gajeel. So much for making them feel welcomed. "This is Gajeel, my advisor."

"Nice my ass..." Gray scoffed quietly. Natsu snickered silently at that. But Gajeel's expression told a different story. He suddenly grabbed Gray by the back of the shirt. Even shaking him around to scare him a bit.

"Wanna say that again, punk?" Gajeel turned to Lucy, keeping the boy in the air. "These weaklings can't protect you or the castle. I say we toss em to the curb." Lucy's mouth dropped open. She yelled, grabbing the tall man by the bicep.

"Please put him down Gajeel, they're guests! You can't hurt the guests!" His ruby eyes pierced her own.

"Says who?"

"Says me, you jerk!" She punched his arm until he grudgingly set the man down. Gray would of fought back, but Erza had told them before hand, that if they attempted to fight anyone, she would skin them alive. And Gray happened to like his skin very much. Gray huffed and fixed his shirt, giving Gajeel a hard look. Yeah, definitely not nice.

Gajeel gave Lucy a glance before he stomped away. He didn't like to leave her alone with strangers but they pissed him off. He couldn't stand being around even one of them. He didn't need anyone to protect the princess or the castle. He was capable all on his own.

Lucy watched him go with a sigh. "I'm sorry, he's always been like that. He's not too fond of strangers." Erza crossed her arms and turned to Gray, nodding at him. It was their silent ways of asking if they were okay. He gave her hum and leaned to his right side.

"With all do respect, if he treats you and everyone else like that, why haven't you fired him. Or had your father fire him?" Erza asked slowly. Lucy smiled slightly with thought.

"I've been asked that a lot. And my answer still remains. He's my best friend, I've known him since we were children. I couldn't replace him. He's the smartest man in Magnolia, and he means too much to me. That's why I refuse to fire him," Lucy said sharply. Erza apologized and bowed. The blonde then realized how her tone of voice came off and waved her hands back in forth, in nervousness. "A-Ah! I didn't mean to come of as mean. I'm sorry!"

Erza's eyes widened. A princess just apologized to her, that has never happened to her in her life. "Its quite alright..." Lucy fumbled with her dress and pointed to the end of the hallway.

"I should probably show you your rooms now, shouldn't I? My father says you all don't have to start until tomorrow. You all might be here for a long time, so we made sure your rooms are extra comfortable." She turned around and began to walk down the hallway. She felt her face burn in embarrassment. Now she was the rude one. She sighed, she supposed she should go check on Gajeel after she was done here. It was only right.

"Excuse me, princess Lucy?" A timid woman ran up to her and nervously turned away.

"Um, yes Levy-chan?"

"Is your library really that spectacular?" Lucy felt the upturn of her lips again. She clasped her hands together.

"Oh you have no idea! So many books I don't know what to do with myself. If you're interested, we should go together later!" Levy gasped and nodded her head without saying a word. She couldn't say anything. It was the princess who offered to go with her, she didn't even have to ask! Wendy was right. Lucy really was nice.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Levy mumbled when she finally found her voice. Lucy hummed in happiness all the way to the end of the hall. Once she stopped, she opened up a door.

"This will be the girl's room. There are plenty beds and two bathrooms. I hope you're all okay with sharing." Lucy laughed. Erza stepped in and nodded to herself. It was a huge room indeed. She shook her head.

"Sharing is quite alright with us. Let's get settled." Erza directed at the girls. They all walked in and shut the door quietly. Lucy then opened another door across the hall.

"You three can share this room," Lucy said, before biting her lip. She directed her eyes to the man with black hair. "Gray, right? I apologize for Gajeel's behavior. It was unacceptable, I'll talk to him later about it." Gray shuffled out of his shirt and shrugged. Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at the shirt lying on the ground.

"Its no big deal, princess. I'm tougher than that." She frowned.

"Still, I don't like him disrespecting our guests. Its important to me that you all see our family as respectful and kind. I can already imagine the thoughts running through your minds as you came to our castle doors. I just...I just want to prove you all wrong." Despite her words, Lucy gave the boys a grin. Stunning both Natsu and Gray. She seriously was determined to stand away with the traditional attitude of royalty.

They both said nothing as they shut the door, leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts.

...

"I knew it. Happy, we were right!" Wendy giggled. After a couple hours of hanging around in their rooms, everyone decided to familiar themselves with the castle. Sticking together, they traveled around the halls. Eventually they all came to a stop at the library. They all were currently sitting at a table, stacks of books laid on the table.

"Yes, I was very surprised." Erza hummed happily. Levy was busy using her speed reading glasses to read through tons of books on dark guilds. It wasn't as if they came in contact with them twenty four seven. Usually, dark guilds do a lot of illegal things that manages to slip underneath the magic council and legal guild's noses. So it was best they learn about different dark guilds and what to look out for.

"Lucy is a super good person. I figured that out when she first smiled at us." Levy said, keeping her eyes trained on the book in front of her.

"Anyway, how is everything coming Levy?" Natsu asked, hoping to change the subject. This had everyone focus on Levy. She sighed as she set the book down on the table.

"There isn't much to go by really. Most of this just explains how dark guilds came to be and such. Nothing exactly helpful at the moment. I was hoping there would be some information on some of the forbidden magic a dark guild may be using, but there isn't anything on that. Its expected though, since much of their work is done in secret." Levy rubbed her temples.

"Maybe we should ask Lucy or Gajeel what happened the night of the attack." Wendy suggested. Charle smiled and nodded her head.

"That's the best plan of action I've heard all day. Surely they should have information on why this has happened in the first place. And if not them, then the king."

"Then its decided," Erza said as she stood up. "We'll split up and talk to Lucy and Gajeel separately. Then if we find out nothing useful, we'll go to the king. Levy, Wendy, Charle, and Happy, you will find Gajeel." Wendy gasped.

"W-Why us!? He'll kill us if we get close enough!"

"Because," she sighed. "He obviously doesn't like Gray or Natsu. I think it would be better if less...threatening people talk to him. Gray, Natsu, and I will talk to Lucy." Levy stood up shakingly and walked Wendy and the two exceeds out the door.

"Y-Yeah...come on guys, let's try and find Gajeel." Levy said, her stomach twisting with every step she took. She was less than excited to talk with the man. He scared her enough and wasn't even paying attention to her. With Happy in her arms, Levy turned down a corridor and out of sight. Erza walked out right after, Natsu and Gray following.

They tried Lucy's room first. Erza hesitantly knocked on the door, she hoped this wouldn't be disturbing the blonde. "Your highness, could we talk?" Erza put her ear to the door as she heard two voices having a conversation with each other. One of them was the princess's. Which meant someone was in there with her.

"Yeah, just a minute- shut up Virgo!" Lucy said rather loudly. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth. She hoped to Mavis that Erza did not hear that. Lucy had Virgo disappear while she opened the door to her room swiftly. Her hair was messy with visible bags under her eyes.

"Are you alright, Lucy? I thought I heard voices." Erza mutterd while she snooped around the blondes room. Lucy stood awkwardly with a smile while the redhead looked under the bed, then in the closet.

"O-Oh, I'm totally fine. I...I just like to talk to myself! In different voices!" Natsu couldn't help himself. He let out a snort and looked away as Lucy glared slightly at him.

"Weirdo."


	4. Suspicions Rising

"Is there anything you can tell us about that night? Or an idea as to why they attacked the castle?" Erza asked slowly, as if the princess was fragile. Lucy rubbed her arm while she sat on her bed. She bit her lip in thought.

"Well I was in the castle garden at the time. When the explosion went off, I ran back in. Then for the rest of the night, Gajeel had made sure I was safe. And as to why they would do something like that, I'm honestly not sure." Lucy said with a sigh. Erza furrowed her brows and crossed her armored arms. The redhead supposed this was another dead end. Then, an idea popped into her mind.

"Did anything happen prior?" She questioned.

Lucy tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean by that?"

"Like...did you or the king do something that would warrant this kind of attack. Not that I would blame you though!" Erza added quickly after seeing the frown on Lucy's face. The blonde stood up and placed around her room, eventually leaning up against a wall. She looked out the window with a sad expression.

"Of course we didn't. Or not that I know of. I haven't left the castle vicinity in seven years. I couldn't have possibly done anything, I don't have power like that," Lucy suddenly laughed, though it was obviously forced. Gray gave Erza a sideways glance while Natsu just looked at her. "So I'm not sure I'm the right person to help you. Gajeel leaves pretty often when he needs to. So you should probably find him."

Erza slowly stood up and got closer to Lucy. "Seven years? That's a long time to be cooped up here." Lucy rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh it's not that bad. By now I should already have a husband and probably have a baby on the way. But since my father stopped making me travel to meet suitors, I've been stuck here. Believe it or not, princess's really don't get to do a lot. But I'm thankful, I'm not ready to get married right now. My life has just started." Lucy chuckled to herself. Gray stared at her, getting her to look his way.

"Meet suitors? And after that you haven't been out of the castle in years? Does that mean you've been meeting suitors since you were just a little girl?" The disgust on his face was evident. But Lucy didn't get why they were upset.

"Well yes, that's how it goes usually. Some have it much worse than I do. Suitors are picked for them since birth. At least i was allowed to be a child for a little while...my mother liked it that way..." Erza studied her expression. Then, the redhead suddenly got on one knee and looked to the ground. Startling the blonde.

"I humbly apologize for our insensitivity. We are just uneducated in the matters that involve royalty." Unexpected to the redhead, Lucy bursted out in giggles. This time genuine.

"Oh you mustn't apologize so much miss Erza! I'm aware you and I experience different things. And I'm also aware some of our customs are frowned upon by the general public. Hell, I'm opposed to it as well, but I guess after a while I just got used to it. So please do not apologize." Everyone's face remained blank at her words. She looked at the three and began to feel a bit uncomfortable. Why were they looking at her like that. Was it something she said. Was her hair messed up? Something in her teeth?

"We'll keep that in mind, your highness-"

"Lucy. Please call me Lucy."

"Okay, Lucy," Erza gave the princess a small smile. "Anyway, we should probably go find the rest of our team. They went to find Gajeel to ask him a few questions as well." Lucy bit her lip at Ezra's words.

"You mean those two cats, Miss Wendy, and Miss Levy? I hope they'll be alright. Gajeel is a huge grump but he means well I swear. I'm glad you sent those four after him though. I'm sure he'll feel a bit more comfortable around less scary faces."

"W-What the hell?! Scary!?" Natsu shouted. That was the first time in a while that he had actually spoke a word. This surprising both Gray and Erza. It was odd at how particularly quiet he was. Usually, he would be the loudest, but all he did now was stare at Lucy with a confused expression.

Though Lucy didn't notice. She puffed up her cheeks to stop her laughter. "I knew that would rile you up," His eye twitched, getting her to finally burst out in a laugh and turn away from the three. "I'm so sorry, I'm just having so much fun right now! I shouldn't laugh, but I can't help it!" His irritated attitude faded away as he saw her face. She looked happy to be around them.

A smile came to his face, along with the others. Gaining the courage to finally speak to her properly, he went up to her and planted his hands on her shoulders. This startled her. Gray and Erza's mouth were hung wide open. What the hell did he think he was doing!?

"Lucy. I promise you we'll defeat these stupid dark guilds. So you can count on Fairy Tail." Lucy's face heated up as he stared into her eyes.

"W-What's with you all of a sudden? You were just angry at me a minute ago..."

His grin became much wider, showcasing his fangs. Her eyes darted to them for a second. How odd. Gajeel's fangs looked much like Natsu's. "Because, seeing your smile made me and the rest of us realize that we want to see more of that. So we'll bring peace back to the castle if it'll make you smile and laugh like that."

Unexpected tears stung the corner of her eyes. No words coming to her mouth, she only nodded her head.

...

"Where do you think he would, Levy-san?" Wendy asked meekly as they all quietly made their way through the castle. Levy shook her head with a sigh.

"I have no idea. Where would an Advisor be anyway?" Levy mumbled to herself. If she was being honest, she was glad that they hadn't found Gajeel yet. She would rather not have him yell at her or possibly punch her face in. He made it quite clear he didn't like them. Not that she was upset at his words, she didn't like him either.

"Maybe he's in the garden?" Happy questioned innocently. Levy and Wendy looked to each other. Maybe he was. They all turned around and made their way back to where the saw the garden outside. They found it pretty quickly, Levy slowly opening the doors. Only for her to be lifted off the ground.

Wendy, Charle, and Happy gasped as they made eye contact with the man they were looking for. His ruby eyes filled with anger. "Didn't your mother tell you not to snoop in someone else's business." Levy's face lit up in embarrassment. She swung her legs around in an attempt to get him to let go of the back of her dress. Though he wasn't budging.

"M-Mister Gajeel! Please put me down. We weren't trying to snoop, we were just looking for you!" Levy spit out quickly. Gajeel raised an eyebrow and set her down. His anger wasn't diminished though.

"Not even the princess is allowed out there. So don't think about stepping foot in the garden," Levy nodded her head rapidly and stood behind Wendy meekly. Gajeel crossed his arms. "So what the hell do you want?"

"W-We just want to ask you a few questions about that night..." Wendy squeaked.

"There ain't nothin to tell. I heard an explosion and went to check it out. Damn dark guilds, starting shit they shouldn't...I'll get them for hurting Lucy." Gajeel mumbled angrily to himself. Levy got out from behind Wendy once she heard what he said.

"You really care about Lucy-chan, don't you?" Levy whispered. Gajeel rolled his eyes. Shaking her head, she focused back to what they were talking about. "Anyway, we wanted to ask if you have any idea why a dark guild wouldn't just suddenly attack out of nowhere."

"How the hell would I know? Dark guilds don't make sense, they do whatever the hell they please."

"We understand that, but now they're planning a large scale attack in six months. And they even made that public. Why? What is the point, why throw away the element of surprise? There has to be a reason..." Levy trailed off, talking more to herself than to anyone else. Gajeel scoffed and began to walk away.

"H-Hey wait, Gajeel-san!" Wendy yelled aloud, catching up to him. Gajeel then froze. Her scent was familiar. And now that he thought of it, that pink haired guy's was too. He stared down at Wendy with a confused glare. She stepped back. "S-Sorry."

"I'm not gonna eat cha' little girl. Tell me, why does your scent seem familiar?"

"My scent. I don't understand- wait," she stood closer to him. "You smell familiar too. Are you a dragon slayer?" Gajeel's eyes widened. How did she possibly know. Dragon slayer magic was only practiced in his old village. But he thought the other kids had died. Did this little girl and that pink hair guy live there?

But he doesn't remember them. He stared hard at the floor. He needed time to sort through his running thoughts. But he had to at least let them know. But why should he? He didnt know them. No, it would be what he wanted if he was in their situation.

"Yeah. You and that pink haired guy are too, aren't you?" Just as Wendy was going to respond, Levy caught up to them, each cat perched on her shoulder.

"What's going on?" Levy asked from behind the two.

Gajeel scoffed. He needed to find Lucy and talk to her. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to get distracted. "Look I gotta go. I need to meet with Lucy right now." Gajeel muttered as he walked away.

"But you didnt answer all of our questions!" Levy yelled. He Ignored the small girl and made his way to Lucy's room. But just in time to see the rest of Fairy Tail's team walk out. They noticed him and narrowed their eyes at him. His own eyes traveled to Natsu. He was right. He smelled familiar as well.

Dammit he didn't have time to care about them! He ignored the three and walked passed them. Opening the princess's door, he walked in and slammed it behind him.

"He knows something," Erza said suddenly. Gray shook his head in confusion, wanting her to elaborate. "About why that dark guild attacked. I have a feeling he knows something no one else does. We should keep an eye on him."

"But Lucy trusts him. I think we should too." Gray mumbled.

"Of course she trusts him, he's not giving her any information either. He's keeping her in the dark about something, and is keeping her trust in him," Erza frowned when she noticed Natsu just staring at the door. "Is there something wrong Natsu?"

He huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't know, he just smells different! I can't place it, his scent is just so damn familiar. I smelled it when we first met him and I can smell it lingering now." Instead of sticking around, the three decided to head back to the library.

"Maybe you guys met before. Lucy did say that he went out a lot." Gray suggested. Though Natsu shot that idea down quickly.

"I don't know...it feels deeper than that." Natsu argued.

"Well whatever you feel, he's suspicious. And I feel that the princess might be in danger."


	5. A Quiet Night

"Do I seriously have to guard the castle?" Natsu sighed with a cross of his arms. Earlier, the boys had came over to the girls room on Erza's orders. Erza still hadn't felt comfortable enough to allow everyone to sleep in separate rooms, even after two months of being there already, so she had the boys come over and spend the night. She wanted to start having someone to walk around the castle halls and look out for anything suspicious, since they hadn't found any clues in the months they stayed here. Which just happened to Natsu.

"Yes Natsu, you're strong on your own and I can trust you to take care of anyone suspicious." Erza said with a glare. Natsu grumbled and stood up. He called over to Happy to have him come with but Erza stopped him. "I want you to go alone. A flying cat will attract attention. I don't want anyone deeming you as a threat." She muttered firmly. She was even weary of anyone listening on a security lacrima.

"Fine. I'll see you guys later." Natsu scoffed. Erza and Gray nodded, wishing him good luck. Natsu shut the door behind him quietly and began to wander the halls. It was pretty late out, his eyes began to drop when he looked out the window. He really did wish they chose someone else to do this. Like Gray.

Gray doesn't need sleep, Natsu does! And he got bored easily. And boring made him sleeping. He sighed and turned down a hallway. Only to grunt when something collided into his chest. He stumbled back slightly, but he stood his ground pretty easily.

"...Ouch..." a small voice whined. Natsu gaped at the familiar sound. It was the princess! Sweat coated his hands, so he quickly wiped them on his pants and then held it out for her to take. It took Lucy a moment to regain her thoughts before she looked up. She silently gasped when she figured out who it was.

It was that boy from Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel. Her cheeks turned a pink color as she shakingly took his hand. How embarrassing, to knock into the cute boy from Fairy Tail. And even fall over in the process. Once she steadied herself, she went to look up at him. His eyebrow was raised skeptically.

Was he suspicious of her? Of course he would be, she was running through the halls at night! He cleared his throat, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Hey, princess. Shouldn't you be in bed by now? It's pretty late you know?" He narrowed his eyes. Lucy rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah I should be...but I just couldn't sleep." Lucy smiled slightly. He hummed and turned his head away from her. Did this have to be any awkward? But the way she played with the hem of her dress made his eyes travel down to her hands. It was sorta cute. Sorta.

"Maybe it'll make you tired if you walk around, y'know? I have to guard this place for the night anyway, wanna walk with me?" He asked. Why did he ask her that? Of course she wouldn't want to! She was a princess and had a lot more important things to do! She giggled at his faraway expression and nodded her head.

"Okay!"

"Really?"

She tilted her head in confusion at his question. "Of course, if you're sure it will help then I'll try it out. And besides, I think it's time I get to know you all more," Lucy said with a soft smile. He grunted half-heartedly and began to walk. She ran after him and synced into step with him. "Natsu? Will you tell me about your magic?" She asked suddenly.

He smirked. "Yeah, I'm a fire dragon slayer!" Lucy gasped and clapped her hands together.

"Really? So is Gajeel, oh I'm so happy you two have something in common! And I had a feeling from your fangs but I wanted to make sure." He would of thought her huge excited smile was cute, but he was too shocked for words. So that's why he smelled so familiar! He was a dragon slayer too! Which meant...they met before.

"Are you sure about that?" Natsu asked slowly.

"Of course, I've seen his magic myself. He's very skilled with his iron dragon slaying magic. Why do you ask?" Lucy didn't understand what Natsu was trying to get at. Why was he so surprised? If she knew anyone with her own magic, she would be so excited.

"Its just that, Wendy and I came from a village that exclusively learned of dragon slaying magic. So its surprising seeing another dragon slayer other thank myself and Wendy." Natsu muttered. Lucy's eyes widened. Was he being serious?

"Was your village attacked?" Lucy whispered. Natsu froze and turned to Lucy.

"How did you know?"

"After Gajeel's village was attacked, he came stumbling into our garden. But that was years ago..." Lucy trailed off. Natsu sighed and watched his feet as they walked around the empty halls.

"Yeah, I was able to get Wendy and I out of the village when it was attacked. That's when we came across Fairy Tail. Crazy how if we noticed Gajeel, we could of had him come with us." Lucy frowned at his words. She doesn't like that alternate version of their lives. She was glad Gajeel hadn't met them. It was selfish, but she couldn't help it. She loved Gajeel so much, she couldn't imagine a life without him.

"I'm glad it turned out the way it had. He made me a lot less lonely..." Lucy mumbled honestly. Natsu glanced at her from the corner of his eye, watching her smile sadly.

"I am too. Gajeel's kind of a jerk." Natsu snickered. Lucy put her hands on her hips, with a puff of her cheeks. But she was happy the heavy atmosphere between them was gone.

"He just doesn't like people who annoy him. He'll get better, I promise." She sighed with a small smile. He turned to her and grinned back at her. Natsu was feeling a lot better about the princess. He could even seeing himself being friends with her.

"So," he said airily. "what were you actually doing up. I can tell you're a terrible liar." He smirked. Lucy squeaked and put her hands to her burning cheeks. She couldn't believe she was caught. She glanced up at him and gave him a once over. Only Gajeel and her father knew of her secret. Could she trust Natsu to keep it?

"You promise not to tell?" Her heart began to best faster as she waited for his reply. She felt so risky doing something like this. But what could she say? She was excited to tell someone else of her secret. Natsu stared into her eyes. They danced with excitement.

"Yeah, why not." He shrugged.

She squealed quietly and stopped her walking. "Okay! I'm so excited," he chuckled at her reaction and watched her calm herself down. "Well, I have magic!" She whispered to him. His eyes widened. She has what?!

"What!" He yelled particularly loudly.

"Shh! Don't attract attention!" She frowned. But her grin came back pretty quickly. "And yes, I am a celestial mage," she fumbled with something under her dress. Something seemed to be attached to her leg. Natsu's mouth hung open as a small blush coated his cheeks. Only to sigh in relief when she grabbed a key ring. "See? I use keys of the zodiac to help me fight. They're the gold ones. The silver ones are the other constellations that are also pretty helpful. But if I had to choose the most helpful one, I'd say Horologium would win." She rambled.

Natsu pursed his lips. He had no idea what she was going on about. Horologium? The hell was that? "Woah woah woah," he stopped her. She looked up at him. "So you use these keys to call out spirit like things then? How in the world did you learn magic, and get those keys? Last I heard, princesses are forbidden to learn magic." He raised a brow with a cross of his arms.

She pouted, her bottom lip sticking out. "I thought you would be more impressed..." he shook his head with a sigh, she may not be like any old princess, but she still carried some of their traits. "My mother was a celestial mage. Before she died, she gave me hers. Since then, Gajeel picks up any of he finds any. I've gotten ten of the twelve zodiac so far, I'm pretty far along!" She said with a prideful tone.

"So Gajeel knows too- and the king?" Lucy nodded. He sighed, then smiled. "You're such a weirdo, princess. Feel like I learn something new every day." He let out a short laugh as her brows knit together.

"You've called me that twice now! I'm not weird!" Lucy yelled in a low voice. He turned around to walk away, not allowing her to see the smile lingering on his lips. They fell into silence once more, but it was definitely more comfortable. "Is Fairy Tail fun?" Lucy squeaked. His smile became wider when he thought back to the guild.

"Hell yeah, we're always gettin into fun fights and I love goin on jobs with my little buddy Happy!"

"Happy?"

"That blue cat you saw when we first met. He's my best friend." Lucy hummed in content.

"It sounds really fun. Maybe after all this is over, I can visit Fairy Tail sometime?" Lucy asked thoughtfully. Natsu rolled his eyes playfully.

"I don't think a dingy guild is really your style, princess." He laughed. She stopped walking and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll have you know that I've been apart of many fights in my past. Even me and Gajeel have gone at it a few times. And you know, I won sometimes. So I can definitely handle your guild." He looked back at her angered expression. He was surprised to know that about her, but it made being with her so much more enjoyable. Just knowing she can hold her own against a mage sent a shiver down his back. Which he chose to ignore. Because finding someone's physical strength attractive was weird.

"You're pretty cute when you're angry." He blurted out. Lucy gasped, her face becoming a shade of red. She crossed her arms and turned away from Natsu. He couldn't help but find that cute as well. What was going on with him? Well, this wasn't the first time his honesty got him into trouble.

"Ye-Yeah, whatever," Lucy spit out in a flustered state. "The point I was trying to make is that I would fit right at home with your guild!" This surprised him. Did...did she want to join Fairy Tail?

"Do you want to join Fairy Tail or something?" Her eyebrows raised as she turned to him with wide eyes.

"Where would you get that idea?"

"Well, you just really seem to want to convince me that you're a perfect fit for our guild. It sounds like you really want to join." He smirked. She rubbed her arm and bit her lip.

"Well, I guess I've always wanted to join a guild. Not specifically Fairy Tail, but I've heard stories about how they treat their members. It's like a huge family. I just feel it would be a nice thing to experience..." She sighed with a tilt of her lips. Just thinking about being in a guild excited her. Even though she knew it was never going to happen.

"The rumors are true," Natsu said. "Most of us don't really have blood family anymore so we treat each other as family. Erza, Levy, and Wendy are like my sisters. Gray is like my brother. Sometimes I forget were not related." He chuckled.

Without realizing it, tears stung the corner of her eyes. "That sounds really nice..."


	6. One Step Closer

"-and we had to defeat these huge dragons! All the dragon slayers, well except that metal head, had to fight each dragon on their own. I was the one that sent them back to their time period, crashing the dragon I was fighting into the eclipse and destroying it." Natsu boasted with a huge smirk on his face. Lucy looked at him in awe. It was around two o'clock in the morning, with Natsu talking about the many adventures their guild had went on with Lucy. They were leaning against a balcony, watching for any intruders, when Lucy brought up the subject.

"I think I heard about that! Princess Hisui told me about it after it was all over. I didn't believe her at first, but when she said Fairy Tail was involved, I couldn't help but think it was true." The princess giggled. She was leaning over the railing and looked excitedly at Natsu who kept telling her stories of his adventures.

"By the way, did you watch the Grand Magic Games?" Natsu asked her curiously. Lucy nodded her head.

"I was rooting for Fairy Tail since the beginning. Everyone knows the cliche. The underdogs always come out as the victors in the end. And well, I've always admired Fairy Tail." Lucy smiled brightly. Natsu smirked at her and laughed.

"Of course, Fairy Tail is best guild of all. No one out there like us!" Natsu struck a pose, getting the girl to laugh uncontrollably. Natsu really liked the sound of her voice. More than he would care to admit.

"I really loved your tag team fight at the end. You and Laxus did a great job, my favorite fight by far," She laughed. "I especially loved it when you shoved Laxus in the mine cart. Watching him roll away was too funny, I couldn't stop laughing!" The blonde beamed. Natsu laughed along with her, it was pretty funny after all. Seeing Laxus get sick as it moved downwards was entertaining on its own.

"So my fights were your favorite huh?" Natsu asked slyly, leaning closer to her. Though her cheeks became a cherry red, she nodded.

"Of course, yours were most interesting. And it seemed you always had something inspiring to say. Especially that chariot round. I was even getting motion sick watching you." Lucy shook her head, remembering his pained face on the lacrima screens. Natsu seemed physically I'll at the memory.

"Yeah, I can't believe I decided to do that challenge. But hey, I got the points." Natsu shrugged. She leaned closer to him with a small smile.

"Well I thought it was brave. I don't know if I could face my weaknesses like that. I've always admired that in a person. And it seems that's what your guild is about. Getting stronger together and protecting your loved ones. Which is something I want to do." Lucy nodded in determination. Natsu's eyes became softer at her words. He wondered who she wanted to protect. Probably her father and Gajeel. He watched as she stared at her keys longingly.

"You really aren't like other princesses." He stated bluntly.

She hummed. "Yes, I suppose so. You know, I've been told that my whole life and it never gets old. I'm glad I don't fit the princess mold. What a boring person I would be." She beamed, looking up at him with closed eyes. His eyes widened briefly. He let a chuckle slip from his lips.

"Yeah, you would be." But Lucy ignored his words and looked forward. The sun was starting to rise. They really didn't get any sleep. Well, it wasn't like he regretted it. Talking to Lucy proved to be more fun than sleep anyway. The orange lighting set perfectly on her face, making her hair glow and her eyes sparkle.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" She turned to him. He shook away his odd thought and nodded, looking off into the horizon. "I've always watched the sun rise. But I've never actually appreciated like this before," she eyed him. "Maybe it's because I have company this time." She sighed wistfully. Natu frowned slightly at her words. What did she mean by that?

"Natsu!" A new voice shouted in a hushed tone. Natsu jumped and looked for anywhere to hide. But there wasn't anywhere. He froze pathetically as Gray came walking in. Gray noticed Natsu first and glared at him. "Where the hell were you. We were supposed to switch shifts hours ago. And what-" Gray saw Lucy. He gasped and watched her wave at him.

"Hello Gray." She snickered.

He nervously waved his hands back and forth. "I-I didn't mean to act so rude in your presence. I apologize!" Gray said as he bowed his head. Natsu eyed Lucy and watched with a grin as she puffed up her cheeks. She tried desperately to hold in her laughter.

"It's alright, Gray. I'm not mad," She busted out laughing. Gray lifted his head in confusion and furrowed his brows at her laughter. The poor boy didn't know whether to laugh with her or seem offended. He just rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and mumbled out a little apology. "I'm- I'm sorry, I just- oh wow- you're reaction was so funny! Okay...okay I'll stop now, Haha-" she laughed a little longer. Now Gray was just getting irritated.

"Yeah yeah...laugh it up."

"Oh I will!" Lucy smiled. Natsu's eyes lingered on her expression, his eyes softening. Gray looked over to him and noticed it. While the blonde laughed, Gray motioned his finger across his neck. Telling Natsu to cut it out. Natsu noticed this and raised an eyebrow. What the hell was Gray trying to tell him.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Princess, you should probably get some sleep. Erza wants to see Natsu anyway." Lucy wiped her tears away and looked between the two mages. She stood up striaght and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose you are right," she gently laid her hand on Natsu's elbow. "I had fun, we should do this again sometime." She whispered just low enough for him to hear. Lucy did that a lot after learning of his heightened hearing. Natsu gave her a huge smile and nodded. He watched her walk passed Gray, his mood becoming less happy after she left.

Both Gray and Natsu left the balcony and began walking back to the girl's room. "What the hell is your deal? Why were you with the princess?!" Gray then questioned. Natsu frowned at his tone. Why the hell was he so angry about it. It's not like he jeopardized anything.

"She bumbed into me while I was patrolling the halls. She told me she couldn't sleep so I offered to walk around with her to get her tired. I guess time slipped away from us." Natsu muttered, recalling their time together with a small blush. Gray saw this and resisted the urge to groan. He thought Natsu would be the one he could count on not to do this. He couldn't believe that dope was falling in love with the Princess of Magnolia. On second thought, he always was the one to want something totally out of his reach.

"Okay yeah, that wouldn't be a problem if you didn't totally fall for her. Come on Natsu, really? The princess, why not someone from our guild? Why not anyone but her?" Gray moaned, rubbing his temples.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about. It's only been a couple months since meeting her, I didn't fall in love!" Natsu sputtered, his eyes wide. Did he really come off like that? Of course he didn't fall for the princess. That would be crazy. It would be crazy...shouldn't it?

"Yeah, like that look in your eyes when you look at her doesn't give it away. You know you can't have her right? She's a princess and she'll be betrothed soon." Gray scoffed, crossing his arms. The thought of Lucy with another man suddenly made his insides turn to fire. Why was he feeling so angry. Goddammit he couldn't have already fallen for her? It's only been two months for christ sake!

"Yeah I know that, which is why I haven't fallen for her. Who would fall for her anyway? She's loud and obnoxious, and is nothing like how a woman should act." Natsu argued with Gray.

The ice mage gave Natsu a blank look. "So like...your type?" He deadpanned. Natsu froze, his ears blazing. He was losing this battle quickly. And he was out of moves. "That's what I thought. Dammit Natsu, why did you have to love the one girl you couldn't get. And if the king finds out...oh Mavis have mercy on your soul." Gray said with a shake of his head.

"I'm not in love with her already! So drop it!" Natsu growled, his hands flaming. He stormed passed Gray and into the girl's room. Erza stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Natsu, where were you? We were worried," Erza sighed. Levy and Wendy nodded their heads. Erza tilted her head slightly when she noticed his angry expression. "What's wrong, Natsu?" Gray slid next to Natsu and glared at him expectantly.

"Nothing-"

"He was hanging around princess Lucy all night." Gray told them. Levy gasped while Wendy blushed. But Erza just looked angry. Happy smiled slyly and put his paws over his mouth.

"You liiiiiike her!" Happy grinned.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? She was just curious about our adventures and I told her. And I don't remember a rule against hanging out with her." Natsu murmured angrily as he sat down on a bed. He didn't understand what the big stink was. All they did was talk. And it wasn't like he wasn't paying attention, he made sure to watch who came and left around the castle. Who else was wandering the halls.

"There isn't, but you can't get distracted. There are a lot of unsolved problems with this mission, I don't want anyone going around spouting things off. Especially to the princess and the king." Erza sighed.

"But we didn't talk about the mission at all. It was mostly about the guild. And I found some useful information," Natsu said. He hated to do this to Lucy, but he needed to tell his friends. And it could help them in the end. Everyone's attention turned to him. "Don't tell her I told you guys okay, she sworn me to secrecy but I think it's important to the mission."

"Spit it out, pyro." Gray scoffed.

"Lucy is a mage." He said simply. Gasps were heard by everyone. Erza clenched her fists.

"Are you absolutely sure?" She asked.

"Of course I am, she showed me her keys. She's a celestial wizard like Yukino. And get this, she has ten of the twelve zodiac. She told me that whenever Gajeel goes out, he looks for some of the keys." Natsu explained. Levy couldn't help the smile that came to her face. Not only was Lucy a bookworm, but a mage like herself.

"Things are starting to come together..." Erza murmured. "Remember Yukino telling us that Celestial magic is incredibly rare? Maybe the dark guilds somehow know of her magic?" The redhead suggested.

"And maybe that's why they're going to attack! Maybe they need her magic for something. Yukino also said celestial magic was quite useful, which is why she has to be on guard twenty four seven. And why she's joined to Rogue and Sting at the hip." Gray explained. Natsu frowned at the thought of Lucy being in danger.

"I think Lucy might be in trouble."


	7. What Could Of Happened?

"This dinner is absolutely fantastic!" Erza gushed as she took another bite of their meal. Lucy smiled gratefully as she watched the redheaded mage chow down on the food that was prepared. Lucy's father had insisted that the Fairy Tail mages be well fed, having his best chefs cook all of their meals. Lucy turned her head to Natsu and Gray. They didn't eat any better than Erza did.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle, they were all so silly. Seeing this, her father cracked a smile while he took a bite of the turkey that was made. He was glad his daughter was in better spirits. After the attack, she just seemed so emotionless. He patted himself on the back for choosing Fairy Tail. For some odd reason, he felt she had a connection to the guild.

"So I see you are all enjoying it," Lucy smiled. "I hope you all have room for dessert. Our finest chefs baked a strawberry cake!" Lucy's mouth watered just talking about it. Erza was far worse off than her. She was actually drooling. Lucy gasped slightly, seeing the shift in expression from Erza. The woman must like her strawberry cake.

"So anyway, Lucy," Levy coughed, glaring slightly at the three next to her. "Is it okay if we all talk to you about something after dinner? Erza found out something and wanted to speak to you about it." Levy told her calmly. The king narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. Lucy studied everyone's suddenly serious expression. They weren't joking around, were they?

"Uh yeah, sure." Lucy mumbled. The air suddenly became tight. What was going on, why was everyone so serious? She gaze drifted to Natsu. He was staring at her. But it wasn't at all creepy. His eyes bore into hers with...guilt? She gave him and weak smile and continued to eat.

"I should start heading to bed. Don't stay up all night Lucy. I don't want to have Gajeel start hunting after you again." The king chuckled. Lucy rolled her eyes and nodded. It was a couple minutes after dinner was wrapped up. She bid her father goodnight and crossed her arms. Turning to everyone else, she said;

"Okay what's going on. Does this have something to do with those dark guilds." She gave them a worried look. Erza stepped forward.

"We hope not," Erza sighed. She stayed quiet for a moment, before speaking out. "Last night, I got up from my room to go to the bathroom. And I overheard you and Natsu talking. You mentioned...having magic. Is that true?" She lied. Erza didn't mention that Natsu had told her. She wanted Lucy to keep her trust in Natsu for now. Lucy gaped and looked at Natsu. The boy just shrugged pathetically. Lucy shook her head and looked at the ground.

"You can't tell my father you know! He'll skin me alive. And you can't tell Gajeel either. He'd be so disappointed in me if he knew I couldn't keep my mouth shut." Lucy's bottom lip quivered. She must look so weak right now. She hated feeling that way. Levy went up to her and put a hand in her shoulder.

"We promise we won't tell. We just want to know something. Your magic, does anyone else know you have it. Were you ever caught by someone while using it?"

Lucy blinked for a few times. "Why do you want to know? How is this important to the mission?" She didn't understand. What does her magic have to do with anything? It's not like celestial spirit magic is all that special. She hated to admit it, but it wasn't useful at all if she were to use her keys. She loves her spirits, but her magic could be unreliable a lot of the times.

"Just answer the question." Erza stated.

Lucy rubbed the back of her head. She tried to think of any time she could of gotten caught training. "No one else knows as far as I am aware of. Besides, I've only trained out in the open a few times. And it was usually in the woods, and I made extra sure no one would stumble across me." Lucy explained. Everyone looked at each other in contemplation. That's when Wendy gasped.

"But maybe Gajeel knows something!" She yelled. Lucy furrowed her brows.

"Why would my advisor know anything?" She was beginning to feel frustrated. She was being left out of what they were discussing firstly, and on top of that, she was being accused of something she would never do. Natsu stepped away from the group and stood next to Lucy.

"Luce, remember you telling me that Gajeel used to search for keys for you. Gajeel is known for being your advisor, he's pretty famous. Someone could of caught him scavenging a key for you." Natsu told her.

"That doesn't make any sense. You guys are a famous wizard guild and you guys never met Gajeel until a couple months ago. How could he possibly famous? Plus, he wears a cloak when he goes out and he makes sure no ones follows him."

Overhearing the conversation, Levy chimed in. "That's not neccesarily true. It's true we never met Gajeel before but he is famous. Eveyone knows about the princess's advisor. He's one of the smartest men in the kingdom. But Gajeel isn't prone to mistake. The wind could of blew back his hood, he could of accieenly dropped a key, or someone could of managed to take a picture of him with a key in his hand."

Lucy scoffed. "But no on knows what he looks like. Only us. And his magic, if someone happened to see him get a key, they could of thought he has celestial spirit magic, not me." Erza hummed at Lucy's words. The princess had a point. No one had ever seen her advisors face. Nor did they know his magic. Only now does Team Natsu know.

"That's true, but we've heard news of a cloaked man that leaves iron rods in his wake. People may not know his magic, but they know it certainly isn't celestial spirit magic." Gray said as he crossed his arms. Gray also had a point.

"But they still don't know he's my advisor. Or that it's me that had that type of magic."

"Maybe they don't know," Levy narrowed her eyes as she stared at the ground. "Maybe their acting on a hunch. It could be possible a small fry dark wizard stumbled across Gajeel with a key while he was heading back towards the castle. He could of told his boss, and the boss is now making a claim that it's your advisor and that the use for a zodiac key is to give to the princess. Leading them figure out your magic." Levy shrugged.

"That's a lot of ifs. I highly doubt that scenario happened. It's almost impossible." Lucy muttered, glaring at them. She didn't like the way they were viewing Gajeel. Her advisor doesn't just make "mistakes". He's smarter than that. A lot smarter.

"We won't know unless we ask him." Erza said finally. She turned her attention to Lucy. "Do you know where he would be at this time." Lucy contemplated not telling them. She seriously didn't want them in Gajeel's business. But...what if they were right? What if Gajeel made a small mistake that led to all this. He did seem sort of standoffish after what happened that night.

She caved. "Probably the library. You should go now, he might be leaving soon," She turned on her heel and walked away. Only to stop when she heard footsteps run after her. "What Natsu?" She growled. He stood behind her and said nothing for a moment.

"I just...sorry about that interrogation back there. I know we aren't the most sensitive type but we mean well." He chuckled awkwardly. Lucy turned to him with a sad face.

"I know you guys just want to figure this out. I do too! But I just can't see this all happening just because Gajeel made one teeny mistake. It just, it doesn't seem right." She sighed and turned away once more. From where she could standing, she could feel Natsu's nervousness. It was practically oozing out of his body. She almost laughed.

"W-Well, we know he cares about you. He'll tell us if there's something going on that might hurt you. He's a jerk but he's not a psychopath." He tried his hardest to console her. But it really didn't work. It came off as so awkward and weird. He sounded so strained to get out those words. She put her hand over her mouth to stop the laughter from spilling out.

Well, he did cheer her up like he wanted. She turned back to look and him. He stood there and waited for her to say something. The longer she stared, the more nervous he became. Finally, she cracked a warm smile. It did something weird to his heart.

Why was it beating so hard? That only happened when he was in a fight. He wanted to ask her about it, but that didn't feel like the right thing to do. It felt so...personal. refocusing, he noticed her lips moving.

"Thanks Natsu. You sounded uncomfortable but I'm happy you went out of your usual comfort zone to try and make me feel better. It means a whole lot," she paused. Should she say it? Would he think she was weird if she said it? Well, her mother always told her to live life like it was her last day on earth. "You know, I sort of assumed that I would be hanging around Wendy, Erza, and Levy more. Never expected to even talk to you. I'm was wrong. I'm sorta happy too." She giggled.

"I uh- I um, yeah..." Natsu stuttered. What the hell was going on!?

"Would you mind walking me back to my room?" She offered, giving him a toothy grin. He nodded wordlessly and followed her. The silence was comfortable, but Natsu was having an crisis inside his mind. He couldn't talk! Whenever he tried opening his mouth, his words died out. What did he want to say? Hell if he knew. He just wanted to say _something. _

"Were here." He finally forced out after standing in front of her door.

"Yeah. We are." Lucy hummed. She was tired after a long day of nonstop studying and having half-assed arguments with Gajeel, but she wanted to stay with Natsu. He made her feel so at ease. But, she supposed he really should get back to his group.

"So, see you around?" Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head. The corner of her lips twitched upwards. She engulfed him in a hug.

"Let's hope so." She let go and ran into her room, shutting the door gently. Natsu stood outside of her room, his mouth open like he was going to say something. He didn't, and just walked away. He chuckled to himself. He was being so silly over a hug. But he couldn't help it. His heart leapt with joy and his ears burned.

It was such an innocent act, yet it was powerful and nerve wracking. He's been hugged before. Wendy and Erza hugged him a lot, but when Lucy did, he could feel her warmth. A type of heat that attracted him. Like a moth to a flame.

He was so stupid. If Gray could see what he was feeling, he would never let him live it down. Hell, Natsu didn't think he would let himself live it down. It was outright ridiculous. His body was betraying him..

Over a hug. Over a girl.


	8. Premonition

It was the morning after their stressful dinner before. They searched high and low for Gajeel, but it seemed he wasn't anywhere near the castle at the time. They even checked the library, a location Lucy said he should of been in. Erza leaned her back against the wall of her room. Without Gajeel, their mission was on hold.

They were all sure he knew what was going on. He had the information they needed to figure out how to stop those dark guilds from getting any closer to the royal family. Gray was leaning next to her with an exhausted expression. They all hadn't got a wink of sleep last night. Gray and Erza watched as Wendy yawned from on top of her bed.

She pet Charle's distressed form tiredly. Only stopping when there was a timid knock on the door. Everyone perked up and stared at the door. Levy, from on the floor, rolled her eyes at their suspicious expressions, and stood up to open the door. She then smiled when she came eye to eye with Lucy. The blonde stepped in and shut the door softly with a click.

"Hi everyone. I, um-" She looked to have difficulty trying to get the right words out. Shaking her head hopelessly, she just grabbed something from behind her back. It was a letter. The envelope was torn and wore out from what seemed to be her sticking the letter in and taking it out so many times. She slowly handed it to Erza for her to read.

Taking out a piece of paper from the envelope, she unfolded it and narrowed her eyes as she read it. Slowly, her hands started to clench the letter lightly. Wrinkling the poor paper further. Erza quickly tore her eyes away from the letter and looked up at Lucy. Who squeaked at her glare. "Are you absolutely sure this is from Gajeel?" She asked.

Lucy nodded solemnly. "Of course. I would know his hand writing anywhere."

That didn't ease Erza's nerves. She cursed and shoved the paper in her armor. Gray scoffed and stood next to Erza. "Well? You gonna tell us what he said or are you just doing this for dramatic effect?" Not in the mood for play, Erza turned her glare on Gray and watched him back up from her in fear. Erza then narrowed her eyes down at the ground.

"Gajeel informed Lucy that he was going away on a "business" trip," She air quoted. "He must of caught on to us and fled. It says he won't be back in a month."

"A month!?" Natsu shouted in disbelief. "What are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Natsu was pretty quiet until now, but that was because he was still in deep thought from the night before. He would admit that he wasn't much of a thinker, but he was just so confused. It left his mind darting from idea to idea, thoughts good and bad. He rubbed his sore eyes, he hadn't gotten much sleep either.

"We have to wait out the month and ask him what he knows when he gets back," Levy said in deep thought. She narrowed her eyes as she kept thinking. "I say during then, we have groups that search outside the castle for any clues on what exactly is going on, and then we have a group here that protects the castle."

"That's a good idea Levy. I'll choose the teams and every couple of days, we'll switch out-"

"I uh, don't think that's a good idea right now," Lucy interrupted. Being cut off, Erza crossed her arms at Lucy expectantly. Lucy coughed lightly and went on. "What I'm saying, is that there is a festival going on and the townsfolk are going to be heavily focused on that. Gajeel leaves this time every year for a month because of it. He does his personal business for a month while preparations are being made and then he comes back the night if the festival." Lucy tried to explain.

Everyone just stared at her. She blushed and figited in her spot. Gray shook himself out of his daze and blinked at her. "So...this festival distracts everyone from their daily work. And for an entire month, they prepare for this festival. How come we've never heard of it, we live in Magnolia."

Lucy sighed and turned away from everyone to stare at the wall. "That's because you live on the opposite side of Magnolia. The people who live close to the castle prepare for this festival."

"Why does Gajeel leave though?" Wendy asked Lucy meekly. Hearing her voice, Lucy slowly relaxed and turned to Wendy.

"He tells me he doesn't like all the noise and commotion so he leaves. But I know the real reason..." she mutters.

"Well then, what is this festival about anyway. And why is it so important?" Erza questioned, well, more like interrogated. Lucy sighed and turned her gaze to the ground. She had a troubled look on her face, but didn't say anything about it.

"In exactly one month, it'll be the day of my birth. Once word got out, five years ago, that I was born July 1st, there has been a festival for it ever since," she scoffed. Then realizing how she looked, she quickly changed her expression. "I mean, it's not like I don't appreciate the gesture or anything. The festival is so incredible every year. I just...don't like my birthday. And I'm sure Gajeel flees from the town to try and find me extravagant gifts like he gives me every year. Even if I tell him hundreds of times it's no big deal." Lucy sighed with a small smile. Don't get her wrong, it warms her heart when she receives a gift from him. And each year, it holds a special place in her heart. It isn't just jewelry or shiny things. He finds something that really shows he knows her more than anyone else.

Though she wished he would just stay with her instead. That would be the perfect gift. She always feels so empty when he leaves for the month. But...she doesn't feel that this time. She definitely still misses him, but when she looks at the Fairy Tail mages, her heart swells with happiness.

Even if they're just there to do their job. She still feels like they treat her like an old time friend. She looks up to see Erza sigh out through her nose. Erza shakes her head and points to Levy, Wendy, and Natsu. Lucy watches as they pipe up and stiffen with her gaze.

"Levy's plan still stands. You three will guard the castle for now. Happy, Charle, myself, and Gray will search around the town for any leads. We'll leave tonight." Gray and Levy nodded. But Wendy and Natsu were less thrilled.

"Hey! Why're you taking Happy away!"

"And Charle!" Wendy added.

Erza turned to them sharply. "Because they'll be able to cover more ground in the air. Got a problem?"

A shiver ran up their spines simultaneously. "N-No ma'am!" They cried. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the scene. Fairy Tail didn't let anything get in their way. She respected that. Clearing her throat, she was able to get their attention. She turned her body to both Gray and Erza.

"I might have a lead for you. While I did say most of the townsfolk focus on the festival, there are obviously outliers who don't like the kingdom. There's a pub, Dark Rivers, I heard it's right outside this side of town. A lot of dark guilds hang out there so I'm sure they have tons of information for you." Lucy explained to them. Gray shook his head.

"But didn't you say you've never left the castle. How would you know all of this?" He asked her suspiciously. Which was expected. Lucy should of told them this information right off the bat, but she was scared. Of what? She had no idea.

"Gajeel told me about it. He told me to never go to that side of town if I managed to...uhm...get a day off and leave the castle. Yeah..." she laughed forcefully. What? She wasn't going to tell them _everything_. Not noticing her stuttering over her words, they nodded in understanding. Levy sighed and stood up next to Lucy.

"So Lucy, how does this festival work anyway?" Levy questioned with a small smile. Lucy laughed a bit and placed a finger on her chin as she looked up in thought.

"Well, they design these amazing floats and stands. Each one is different than the last. For my sixteenth birthday last year, they threw me a sweet sixteen. Literally. Candy and sweets were everywhere. And everyone danced in different candy costumes. It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen." Thinking back at all the things the townspeople did for her, it brought a huge warm smile on her face. She still didn't like her birthday, but they made things a little less hard. She could enjoy all the children play and the people dancing happily.

"That sounds nice. I wonder what they'll do this year?" Levy giggled.

"Well, I heard something about it being fairy tale themed. Y'know, like the story books." She added on, when seeing their confusion.

"Let's not get off track," Charle said suddenly. Eyes landed on her. "I say we get going now if we want to cover more ground. Waiting until later could prove to be dangerous." Everyone, except Lucy, noticed the troubled look on her face. Seeing this, Erza stood up and nodded. Gray was shocked just how easily Erza agreed with Charle. It must really be serious.

"That's true. Come on, Happy and Gray." They left the room rather quickly after that. Lucy scratched the back of her head.

"I wonder what that was about..." She muttered. Shrugging it off, she noticed the stares she was getting from the three that stayed. "I guess I should get back to my chamber. I have to finish my studies. I'll see you guys later." She waved. Once she left, all eyes were on Wendy.

"We saw that look Charle had. Did she tell you something?" Levy asked her, a frown set on her features.

Wendy bit her lip. "Well..."

...

"Are you sure Charle. Are you sure that's what you saw!?" Erza yelled to her as they stocked through the woods. Happy's eyes were wide as he stated at Charle in disbelief. The white cat sighed and flew next to Gray silently for a couple moments. She wasn't at all bothered by Erza's frustration. Finally, Charle peered down at the two mages and nodded.

"My premonitions usually aren't wrong. I consulted Wendy about it the morning it came, but the child wasn't very much help. It could of just been a bad dream from all the stress of being here, but...it seemed so real. I just, I don't know." Charle explained in frustration. She still couldn't believe what she saw herself. It was horrendous and nerve wracking. Erza stopped in her tracks.

"From what you've described, this doesn't seem like a small nightmare. How do you suppose we stop it?" Erza paced back and forth, thinking about her own question. Charle rolled her eyes as Erza was off in her own little world. Her eyes darted to Gray. He was just as shocked as anyone else.

"I'm not sure if we can stop it..."

"But," Gray started. "I just can't imagine this happening to her when were around. Especially since Natsu is...is right there!"

"Yes, me either. But I know what I saw. Lucy's going to be killed, surrounded by fire and destruction. And Natsu will be holding her in his arms, tears rolling down his face."


	9. The Seal

"What the hell!? What do you mean she dies!?" Natsu shouted in anger. He searched Wendy's eyes, desperate for a sign that she was just pulling his leg. That she was going to burst out laughing. But he knew. Wendy wasn't that type of person. Which meant...

She was telling the truth.

"That's just what Charle told me, Natsu-san. I'm sorry." Wendy muttered out. Natsu wrung his hands while he sat hunched over on the bed. On the other hand, Levy was trying her best not to burst out into tears. The only other person who had so much in common was going to be killed. She may have not known Lucy long, but she loved the blonde like a sister.

"But," Wendy began to say. "It gets worse. Natsu-san, Charle told me that you're going to be there. You'll hold Lucy-san's body in your arms, crying, while fire surrounds you two. I-I think that might be the day the dark guilds attack..." Wendy sighed. It was hard for her to explain this to him. She knew he cared deeply for Lucy, even if he denied it. The look he gave her alone was proof.

"I...I don't understand. If I was there her last moments, how I the hell couldn't i have protected her!?" Natsu growled, standing up. He paced back and forth around the room while the two women watched him in pity. He muttered excuses for himself hopelessly, trying to find a plausible explanation as to why she died on his watch. Both women had never seen him so worked up before. But, nothing like this had ever happened either.

"Natsu, please don't worry about this right now. We have about four months until the dark guilds attack. We have plenty of time to stop whatever is going to happen." Levy said, putting a small hand on Natsu's shoulder. He stopped his pacing as he peered down at Levy. She seemed so composed and hopeful. It calmed Natsu down. He sat back down on a nearby chair and nodded.

"Should we tell Lucy about what Charle saw?" Natsu asked the two suddenly. Wendy looked torn on the question while Levy feverishly shook her head. She gazed into Natsu's eyes, the seriousness of her expression catching Natsu's attention.

"Absolutely not. While she may be a mage, she is still a princess that doesn't have a clue on what really goes on in the real world. It's best we just keep this between us. But, I think it would be wise to keep a closer eye on Lucy." Levy nodded to herself. Natsu sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't like the idea of Lucy not knowing her own fate while everyone around her did. It felt...dirty to him. But he didn't know why.

"How do you suppose we keep an eye on her? Most of the time i just see her in her room." Wendy turned to Levy. Levy hummed and tapped her knee with her fingers in thought.

"Well I could help by acting as her temporary tutor until Gajeel comes back. Wendy and Natsu, you guys can provide the fun while making sure she stays safe." Levy smiled. Natsu and Wendy glanced at each other. It didn't sound like such a bad idea. A smile broke out between the dragon slayers. They gave Levy a nod.

"She did say she was going to go back to her studies. So I think it's your cue. Afterwards, me and Wendy will make sure she has the best day ever!" Natsu cackled, excited to do something for his blonde friend. The two other women laughed while Levy left the room in search of Lucy. Levy wandered the halls until she came up to Lucy's door. She knocked meekly and waited for the blonde to answer. And answer she did.

Lucy opened her chamber doors and looked up, but realizing there was no one there, she looked down. It was her bookworm friend, Levy. She honestly expected Natsu or Erza to be there. She wondered why Levy wanted to see her. She closed the door behind her and grinned down at the blue haired girl.

"What is it Levy-chan?"

"Oh Lu-chan! I had a great idea and I really wanted to ask you about it!" Levy grinned back. She shuffled her feet before continuing to talk. "Since Gajeel is gone right now, I was thinking I could help you with your studies. Is that alright?" Levy asked. Stars made their way into Lucy's eyes as she nodded.

"Of course you can Levy-chan! I was so bored doing that all by myself. Oh this will be so much more enjoyable. Come on, let's go to the library!" Lucy hummed happily, taking Levy's hand and practically dragging her there. Levy was surprised for a moment. That was way easier than she thought it would be. Lucy really must of been suffering studying alone like that in her room. This was going to work out better than she could of possibly hoped.

Once they were seated in the library, Levy asked her about what she was supposed to be learning.

"Oh you know, Fiore's history, Mathematics, a little bit of biology. And my personal favorite, the study of magic." Lucy giggled. Levy smiled once again from her words and stood up. She searched the library for a couple books. Once she grabbed what she was looking for, she set them down on the table Lucy was at.

"We should probably start out with the hardest one. Mathematics."

Lucy groaned and slammed her head on the table. "You're just like Gajeel!" The blonde whined as she lifted her sore head. "I already told him before that I'm nothing like Mavis, she was much more skilled in mathematics and statistics than I am." Lucy pouted, but Levy couldn't bring herself to scold Lucy. Did she say...what she thought she said?

"D-Did you say Mavis?"

...

"Another dead end." Gray muttered. He stocked away from a group of drunken men while they laughed at nothing in particular. Erza crossed her arms and glared at Gray who looked beyond irritated.

"They didn't have any information about the pub either?" Erza asked. Gray shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Obviously not. Those drunken fools wouldn't know their own hand if it was in front of their face. Useless." Gray sighed. For hours now, the four tried their hardest to find this pub that Lucy was talking about. They searched around where Lucy said it would be, but all they could find was a patch of grass. That's when Gray and Erza realized it was hidden with magic. That's why they needed information from the townsfolk so they could find out how to break the seal that hid the pub.

"Damn, this just keeps getting more complicated," Erza frowned. "And Lucy was definitely right. Most of these townsfolk won't give us the time of day because of this festival. The only people we can even walk up to are drunks and children, and of course they don't know a thing about Dark Rivers." Erza explained with a sigh. Gray scoffed in agreement. This was much harder than they anticipated. Looking off into the crowds of busy people setting up for the festival, Gray furrowed his brows as he saw a flash of blue in the crowd.

...was that Happy? He was back already? That's when he saw something else. A small circle of people surrounded Happy as they held equipment and props. They were talking pretty easily to the cat. Erza followed his gaze to the same crowd. She let a small smile shape her lips.

"Of course they would..." Erza giggled. Gray glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"He and Charle are cats. Cute and furry little animals. Any animal lover will have no problem answering any question they ask. We should of thought of this sooner." Erza giggled again. Gray turned his attention back to Happy, who now had Charle at his side. They waited a couple minutes until Charle nodded and grabbed Happy's hand, flying back to Erza and Gray.

"Did you guys get anything out of them?" Gray questioned the two. Charle let go of Happy's hand and crossed her arms. She nodded with a little smirk.

"Of course we did. They were like putty in our paws. One of them explained to me that magic can undo the seal on the pub. And you're in luck, because it takes Aera magic to do it." Charle told them. But Erza and Gray looked confused.

"What's Aera magic?" Gray raised an eyebrow in question. Charle puffed up her cheeks in anger and looked away from the two mages.

"It's magic that exceeds use! I'm sure we've told you this before!" She let her anger dissipate as Erza smirked wildly along with Gray. Finally, they were getting somewhere. Both mages were giddy with excitement. Like a child on their birthday.

"Do you suppose that suspicious patch of grass on the outskirts of town was the lost pub we were searching for?" Erza asked Gray, already knowing the answer.

"I don't have a doubt in my mind." Gray answered. Seeing the excitement in the two, Happy laughed and flew towards the outside of town. The other three following.

"Aye sir!"

Charle and Happy flapped their wings in front flattened patch of grass. Gray and Erza stood back and watched the two exceeds intently. Charle studied the area as her eyes closed. She felt the wind ruffle her fur lightly. But there was an obstacle that stood right in front of her. She could tell by the wind's force. So they were correct, that pub is right in front of them.

"Are you ready Happy? We're going to circle around the top of what we think is the pub. And we'll slowly move downwards as we go faster. Eventually we'll enter into max speed, and that's when the pub's seal will break." Charle instructed. Happy looked forward and nodded his head before turning to her with a determined expression.

"Aye sir. I'm ready." And that's all she needed. She flew up and around, while he stayed where he was. That's when they began to fly around in a circle. It was slow at first, but as they got faster, they moved more towards the ground. It got to a point that not even Gray or Erza could see a body outline of either exceed.

The wind picked up, blowing Erza's hair around wildly. Though she didn't really mind. Gray stayed planted to the ground as he felt the wind get stronger. That's when a blast of light came from the exceeds. Gray and Erza could now determine they just entered max speed. Erza gasped as she saw a flag appear in the sky. It was the pub's roof.

The building slowly became visible as the exceeds got even faster. Once Happy and Charle made it to the ground, they slowly and tiredly flew back to Gray and Erza. They collapsed in Gray's arms, immediately falling into a slumber. Erza focused on the building in front of them. It was fully visible for the world to see.

"Shall we go in?" Erza said, gazing up at Gray who shuffled Charle and Happy around into a more comfortable sleeping position. He glanced at her for a half second. Then he looked up at the building. It looked ominous and dangerous. But when did that ever stop them before?

"Yeah. Let's go. Before they found out what we did to their little seal."


End file.
